Various tools may be used to position or manipulate a part. In the electrical power transmission industry, a dielectric hot stick may be used to manipulate a part. For example, a shotgun hot stick, also known as a clamp stick, may be used to remotely tighten or loosen the bolt of a duckbill clamp or to deploy a clamp pin. Torque controlled clamp stick adapters are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,930, and such extend the length of the clamp stick while restricting the maximum torque transfer from the clamp stick to the clamp to prevent over tightening.
Dielectric protectors, such as covers, may be used to insulate components of electrical power systems from animals and birds. Examples of such protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,834,269. Some of these protectors may be positioned and secured in place using hot stick tools.